kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiver Star
|theme=Snow, sky, mall, and factory |boss=HR-H |mini-boss=Big Chilly, Big Mopoo, Big Pupa, Big Burnis |common enemies=Chilly, Frigis, Mopoo, Putt }} Shiver Star (Buruburu Star in the Japanese version) is the fifth planet visited by Kirby, Ribbon, Adeleine, King Dedede, and Waddle Dee in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. It is a world perpetually covered in ice and snow. In circumstances not clear, the planet's inhabitants all had to move in the past,Nintendo.co.jp and left behind little more than buildings and factories which continue working long after their departure. The boss of the planet is HR-H/HR-E. Plot After defeating HR-H/HR-E, the Crystal Shard immediately opens up a portal to Ripple Star. Ribbon sadly beholds the ruinous state of her home planet. After the group affirms their determination to help her, they enter the portal; Kirby goes first but trips, causing him to be run over by the others, and Ribbon has to lift him into the portal. Levels Level 1 A simple snowy level. Many ice enemies abound here, but a wide variety of other abilities can also be found. Crystal Shards 1. On top of the second igloo during the bobsledding portion. 2. Reward for defeating the giant Chilly mid-boss. Burning must be used to break the ice structure. 3. Under the ice in the area after the mid-boss. Regular enemies Bronto Burt Mid-boss Big Chilly Level 2 A level set in the sky. Strangely there are crystals everywhere and brightly colored star patterns. There are also wind currents which will not propel Kirby upwards, but increase his jump height. The music is a remix of a theme commonly heard in Butter Building. Crystal Shards 1. Under a cloud with a hole in it. (The cloud has four stars under it as well, and those can be easily seen.) 2. Shoot in the top left direction with the help of the Zebon. 3. After the mid-boss, use Lightning Rod (Needle & Spark) ability to get to it. Regular enemies Mopoo, Maw Mid-boss Big Mopoo Level 3 A level that takes place inside a toy-themed mall or factory. Crystal Shards 1. Above the last conveyor belt. 2. Reward for defeating the mid-boss. 3. Adeleine paints three fruits on the window, and Kirby must pick the corresponding colors in the adjacent area. Regular enemies Mahall, Pupa, Shotzo, Sawyer, Gobblin Mid-boss Level 4 Unlike Level 3, which just couldn't decide whether it was a toy wonderland or at least a cheerful factory, Level 4 is most definitely a factory - a dangerous, spike-studded, smashing-hammer filled one at that. Being smashed under a huge hammer results in a rare instant death. The technology theme in this level leads up to the boss fight. Crystal Shards 1. You'll need to enter the level with the Drill (Needle & Stone) ability. Break the boxes marked with "X" and then climb the ladder to get the shard. 2. Use the Double-Bladed Laser Sword (Spark & Cutter) to break the cage in the mid-boss room. 3. In the room with the moving yellow walls, the Crystal Shard is on the 4th level, just past the entry to the next floor. Regular enemies Mid-boss Giant Burnis Level 5 (Boss) *HR-H/HR-E Kirby fights this giant Transformer-like robot in the depths of a mysterious abandoned city. Music Trivia *In Kirby: Triple Deluxe's Kirby Fighters sub-game, there is a stage based off of Stage 4 of Shiver Star. It is called Factory Tour. *Shiver Star bears a strong resemblance to planet Earth. It even has an orbiting moon, just like Earth. The planet even supported a civilization with similar buildings to those seen in real life (such as the shopping mall and factory seen in Stages 3 and 4). This has led some fans to believe that Shiver Star may actually be Earth frozen over. External Links *Nintendo.co.jp - Shiver Star's page for Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards References de:Shiver Star Category:Planets Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards